The Columbia University Diabetes Research Center was established in May 2003. As the focus of diabetes research at the largest academic medical center in the largest U.S. metropolitan area, the Columbia DRC promotes interactions among an outstanding research base, integrating basic and translational diabetes research with existing institutional centers of excellence in obesity, atherosclerosis, neurobiology, and cardiovascular biology. The DRC fosters translation of basic research advances, clinical training, epidemiology, and-through its partnership with the Berrie Diabetes Center-encourages diabetes related philanthropy. The Biomedical Research Base is comprised of 84 NIH-, ADA- or JDRF-funded investigators at Columbia, and 7 at sister institutions in New York City. The DRC supports core facilities in (A) Genomics; (B) Hormone & Metabolite; (E) Histopathology; (F) Mouse Phenotyping; and (G) Flow Cytometry. Additionally, the DRC makes available funding for young investigators through a pilot/feasibility grant program (P&F), and provides established scientists in other research areas at Columbia University and in neighboring institutions with the opportunity and support to enter the diabetes field through this program. The DRC supports program enrichment activities, designed to increase the awareness of diabetes research in the scientific/academic community at Columbia University; it also promotes interactions with academic institutions in the greater New York area. An administrative Core provides overall logistical support, financial oversight and integration of research efforts, shared core facilities and P&F program administration. During the past funding cycle, the DRC has endeavored to advance NIDDK's mission in diabetes by: (I) raising awareness of and interest in advanced clinical and basic diabetes research at Columbia University and in New York City; (ii) enhancing training and other diabetes-related educational opportunities for students, fellows, academic and community-based physicians; (///) attracting new investigators to diabetes research; {iv) providing state-of-the-art core facilities to enhance research of DRC members and contribute to the development of innovative methods for diabetes research and care; (v) fostering a collegial academic environment to facilitate information exchange within the institution and with other DRCs; (w) providing impetus to translate basic science discoveries into clinical care and community initiatives to improve the health of people with diabetes; and (wV) leveraging NIDDK resources with local and national philanthropic and diabetes advocacy organizations to integrate and expand P&F grants, as well as training and educational programs.